


Art for Put That Thing Back Where It Came From (Or So Help Me)

by Write_like_an_American



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Farts, I'm, M/M, NSFW Art, SO SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/pseuds/Write_like_an_American
Summary: This is (f)art (I CRACK MYSELF UP) for Coffee_mage's absolutelyastoundingfic, 'Put That Thing Back Where It Came From (Or So Help Me), which you all must read if you haven't already!!! It's part of the Kragdu Big Bang 2017 - major thanks to Obfonteri, for working so hard on all this organisation. You're a blessed bean, Nat. x





	Art for Put That Thing Back Where It Came From (Or So Help Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffee_mage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_mage/gifts).



> This is (f)art (I CRACK MYSELF UP) for Coffee_mage's absolutely _astounding_ fic, 'Put That Thing Back Where It Came From (Or So Help Me), which you all must read if you haven't already!!! It's part of the Kragdu Big Bang 2017 - major thanks to Obfonteri, for working so hard on all this organisation. You're a blessed bean, Nat. x

 


End file.
